pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Time!
It all started when Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia Shapiro and Emily Kinney went to Ireland for the school year. When they got to the school they saw a young boy with glasses making a bet with a friend. They heard him say, "I bet I can run up the tree there, across to the school roof upside down in the air, run back here in less then 20 seconds." The other guy said, "You're on! And I bet you all my Communion money- you can't" .They heard him yell, "I SUMMON THE POWER OF NINJA!" And he actually did it! The boys were amazed. How did he do that? They decided to talk to him."Hi",said Phineas. "Hey! Who are you?!" asked the boy. "I'm Phineas, that's Ferb, the girl with the black hair is Isabella, and the other girl is Emily," said Phineas. "Cool! I'm Ben." "So how did you run up the tree and in the air and all?" asked Phineas. "Oh. That's just my ninja powers kicking in." said Ben. "Huh? Ninja Powers?" asked Phineas. "You see, two years ago I did karate, and became a ninja. I even got to kick a monster's butt!" said Ben."Woah! Can we kick a monster's butt as well?" asked Phineas. "Yeah! I even have my own Dojo in my backyard. Come to my house if you want to start training." said Ben,"Ok." "See ya later!" said Phineas. He walked over to the others."So how did he do it?" asked Isabella."He learned karate and became a ninja. And he would train us! So soon we will be able to do that! said Phineas. They could hardly wait. After school, they went to the Dojo. He greeted them with pleasure. Then he gave them white belts, "They symbolize your training. Hey, I can speak Haiku, now!" Ben said. Anyway, who wants to have the first match?. Phineas put up his hand."Hmm. Only one person. Anyway,I'll just pick a random person." He picked Emily. They started fighting. Emily tried to karate chop him but he blocked and karate kicked her. She fell to the ground which meant Phineas won. So Phineas could fight Ben and move up, or fight again. He decided to fight Ben. Ben karate kicked him, but missed and Phineas slid under and knocked him to the ground. "Ow" !Well, that hurt! Wait, I was using my ninja powers! Well, here you go Phineas! The dia-mmmm mm, hello, moto! "Oh. My phones ringing.He answered. "Hello! Hey buddy!Hey, you do know we didn't have homework right?You did! well now you know. Later"! Anyway, the diamond belt! Now you just need to wear it and you have (He said the next bit in a deep voice) ninja powers! (He isn't using the voice any more) "Oh, you noticed the swords? They can cut through anything!" said Ben. "Awesome!" said Phineas. Three months later. Everyone was a ninja. They knew all the powers they had. (Want to know some? Running up walls, walking on air, telekinis, telepathy, make and destroy stuff when they wanted and control elements!) However, they were not expecting the challenge they got from Ben's old nemesis. A screen came down from the roof. A weird monster appeared! "Hello old nemesis." said the thing. "BONESKULL" shouted Ben. "I suppose you remember me from to years ago" Boneskull said. "I suppose you faked death last time, eh?" questioned Ben."Wha? How'd you know that? asked Boneskull. "Mind reading"Said Ben (Another ninja power!). "Anyway, I wanted to warn you about my attack tonight .I will release all the spirits into the world of the living!!!! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Boneskull. "Uh, you do know it's December? And that October was two months ago?" asked Ben. "Yes. Yes I do. AND CHRISTMAS WILL BE RUINED FOREVER!" '''He yelled again. "Actually, I celebrate Hanukkah," said Isabella. "Ok, '''HANUKKAH AND CHRISTMAS WILL BE RUINED FOREVER!" Boneskull yelled again. "And New Year!" said Emily.''' "ALRIGHT! HANUKKAH, CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR WILL BE RUINED FOREVER!" '''yelled Boneskull. "Sheesh, no need to shout, dude." said Ben. Boneskull slapped his forhead. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro